Assassin's Creed Lazarus
by GhostCrystal
Summary: like Lazarus I have risen from the dead in a new world as a young boy named Naruto, in my past life I was know as Edward Kennedy and I am still an Assassin!


Name: Assassin's Creed Lazarus

Story Summary: When Edward Kenway was brutally murdered by the Templars he was brought before an unimaginably ancient being and gives him another shot at life in another world that could use the assassins in it, at the same time he won't be going at it alone and will have the spiritual aid of the earlier assassins to guide him, in his own life he was Edward Kenway now he's reborn as Naruto Uzumaki.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed, please support the official releases and read and review.

C1, Lazarus of the Creed

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

xx

the last thing I remembered seeing as Edward Kenway was my young son Haytham trying to get to me as I laid upon the ground with a mighty sword wound to my chest, I knew that I was not long for this world as I could feel my blood being drained from my body.

I tried to speak to my son but the words would not come to me but he softly called to me as I laid upon the ground, right at that moment I felt a strong motion as the sword was pulled from my body and know what little chance at life I still had and watched my world go dark before my son.

XX

When Edward awoke he found himself in a strange room as black as sackcloth with the sounds of many people in different languages speaking around some were obviously whispering about him, but this was not the most pricing thing to him as he realized that he was once again wearing his assassin ropes and jacket that he had worn so many years ago when he had chosen the life of a pirate at the end of that bloody war in the west Indies.

The only thoughts that preoccupied him at this very moment was what had become of his family thanks to the latest Templar attack that had for as far as he could guess had ended his life, while he pondered these thoughts he heard a strong set of sounds directly in front of him which made him turn around and look up to see him oddly shaped being that sent a level of fear up his spine like nothing else had.

That being have strange horns coming out of the top of its head and in its mouth was a dagger of some kind, the strange being then reach out with one of its hands and pulled the dagger from its mouth and began to speak to him, "Welcome Edward Kenway to my domain, I have been waiting some time to see you."

Edward was speechless as he realized this was some kind of special creature or deity that he was in front of, this being could easily see the level of shock upon his face and let out a rather loud laugh bringing the pirate assassin back to his senses, "Forgive my ignorance but who and what are you?"

"Yes introductions are indeed in order young assassin or is it pirate? There are times even I can be quite confused after all I am not a God, but to answer your unique question I have many names."

Edward was surprised by this as the death god then continued, "Some have called me the Angel of death, grim reaper, but for some worlds I am known simply as the Shinigami and that is why you are here you have passed from your former life to this one."

Edward felt a great deal of shock realizing that he was indeed truly dead, "What will become of me?"

This being of death let out a small laugh and then looked him in the eyes as it said, "What will become of you? Well that is why you are here I have a proposal for you, have you ever heard of reincarnation?"

Edward racked his brain for a moment and then remembered several stories he heard from people he had met in the west Indies and nodded his head as the death god then continued, "That is why you are here Edward Kenway, very soon in the world I wish to send you to a young woman who carries a great burden is going to give birth to her child and I want you to be the soul that merges with this new life to give this world a new chance that only the assassins have been able to give."

Edward was surprised by this as the Death God then continued, "I am afraid to say Mr. Kenway that unfortunately your new mothers burden will soon become yours as well Mr. Kenway and for that I am sorry, however you are not going along on this adventure as I have already sent one assassin to this world when you are old enough you will find her as she was already reborn into this world some time ago but will not be much older than you."

"Nice to know I won't be alone but why me?" Edward asked him.

The Death God could only smile at him and gave his answer, "It was your friend Mary who recommended you for this, and when I consulted the others assassins of the past they agreed with her statement about you."

Edward was surprised to hear this, "Is she at piece?"

"Yes she is... She even managed to keep an eye on her child who is living a good life, but I am also giving you a special bloodline as the people of this world call it to assist you in the many things you will need there and will help you with the knowledge on how to build all of the weapons of the brotherhood that you are familiar with as well as to give you a fighting chance and maybe a special reward later on."

"So I will have my Eagle vision even more powerful than before?"

"With the ability to pass it to your children when you have some in the future, now here comes the time for you new life, what is your decision Edward Kenway?"

It did not take him long to make a decision, "I will do this but please look over my family in the old world for me."

The death God nodded his head and said, "I will do just that, now prepared your self because it is done."

XX

As soon as the death God said those words Edward's world melted away into darkness and he heard many voices speaking and realized he was being born, "Can't you do anything for the pain?"

"Please women are far stronger than men she can handle this just concentrate on the seal."

He then realized that he was only going to be able to remember bits and pieces of what was happening as he then heard people screaming and what sounded like the voice of his new mother screaming out for her child, "Give me back my baby young son of a bitch."

The parts that he would remembered continued to come and go in his first hours of this new life as he heard his father speak to him. "I have to go save your mother Naruto, you'll be safe here I promise."

Then the next memory was something happening to them something being done to him as he heard them speak, "We believe in you son, grow up to be a kind and strong young man."

XX

13 years after the attack of the Nine Tales.

The memories of his past life and meeting the Death God returned with a vengeance as he slept that night and upon waking that morning it was with a jolt of energy and attempting to come to grips with who and what he was, he instantly tested to see if his Eagle Vision was active and discovered just how advanced he really was now.

"Incredible... That means that I knew what my burden is to, oh good God I am so screwed over." he then said to himself.

He gave the room a good look over with his Eagle vision and came to a realization that this was his parents old house or apartment, eventually he discovered a part of the wall that conceals a secret room from the rest of the apartment.

"A hidden room, I wonder what's in there?" As he said this he then began to study the wall until he found a small switch and activated it revealing the special study within.

Upon entering the room he noticed the sheer amount of ninja equipment and research material on seals that were present within, he also discovered quite a bit of hidden money as well that was stored in a rather large case at the back of the room.

He also found a rather large scroll with the words printed on it, 'Combined Family Jutsu Library Scroll,'

Edward or Naruto as that had been his name now in this new life for some time and realized why change anything even though he knew that he would always be Edward Kenway, he opened the large scroll and discovered several amazing techniques that would help him along his path both to be the Hokage and at some point in the future but also to rebuild the brotherhood here for the first time in this world's history.

He also realized that at some point he would also meet this other assassin who had been for some time and wondered just who she was, but in the meantime he would at least concentrate on his future knowing that he needed all the help he could get.

The scroll revealed to him that there were several things that he could do to improve his chakra control which the scroll revealed was a very common problem among his mother's side of the family since they had rather high reserves which made learning certain low level Jutsus almost impossible for them without additional training and realized that the basic clone technique he was trying to learn was one of these Jutsus that he may not be able to perform at all without specialized training beforehand.

Lucky for him scroll had a much more powerful version of the clone technique that created solid copies of the person and even allow the memories of the copies once they were disposed of to return to their user, a sub note on this technique also stated that just you and one of these clones could help increasing someone's training while shortening the time needed for it.

With a smile upon his face he began to learn this technique realizing that it could come in quite handy later on as he could use it for many other things, another thought was that he needed to craft very specific things not only from his time as a pirate but also his various weapons from the brotherhood that having them in this world as they could come in quite handy.

XX

Naruto had spent up to five hours training with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and had to admit that he felt rather exhausted but also rather relieved when he discovered he could make quite literally a small army of clones that could act as both scouts and soldiers and even a crew if need be, he had spent a another two hours just testing things out and beginning his education in seals.

And while he continued to do this even leaving up to 10 of his clones to study at the secret library as he needed all the help he could get, right at this moment however he needed to begin constructing his various weapons knowing that many of them would be special order in so many ways.

He knew that making a new blow pipe would be easy enough but finding the right kind of poisons or both his sleep and berserk darts was going to be a lot tougher, and he knew that trying to create his cutlasses were going to be just as hard as they had no precedents to exist in this world.

Yep he was in some trouble also knowing that his most iconic and favorite weapon would be the most difficult thing to reproduce in this world especially since he wanted to keep it out of other people's hands, thankfully he had the knowledge how to create them just not the tool's and supplies needed to perform this task at the moment.

This was why he was headed to one of the few weapon shops that he knew would not only sell to him but could also quite literally assist him in constructing his weapons since the shop did a lot of specialty items for the many clans of Konoha, though one set of weapons he knew that he needed to craft as soon as possible and have functional was of course the hidden blades or wrist blades as some have called them.

All in all he needed to also see what other supplies this shop might sell as well as he also needed to reconstruct his robes and see what kind of enhancements he could add to them as this shop was rumored to have just about everything a young ninja either in training or in the fields could want, as soon as he entered the building he felt a sense of wonder and tour his body even though he been here before it had been with only the basics of his former life available to him at the time and now he was looking through this world with new eyes like never before.

As he looked at many of the weapons on display he realized it would not be as hard to re-create his arsenal as he once thought, as he looked about the room and all he could only mutter to himself, "Home Sweet home... Oh what is that?"

As she walked through the shop he noticed just how many unique and impressive weapons and equipment were present, as he approached the counter he came face to face with a young brunette girl with bonds on the side of her head who was for the lack of a better word absolutely beautiful in his opinion and seems to be rather preoccupied with a set of magazine and books that she was reading.

He then walked up to the counter realizing that not only did she work here but she was also the daughter of the shop owner and went by the name of Tenten and was already a full fledged ninja of the village and yet still found time to help her family out in the shop, Naruto not wanting to waste any time since it was still early on this Saturday walked up to the counter and made a noise to get her attention, "Excuse me... Tenten is your father here currently?"

She was surprised by the question and looked up to see one of her few friends and customers requesting the aid of her father which meant that he had something rather special in mind which meant that it was normally a clan matter, "Oh hi Naruto, he's in the back right now is important?"

He nodded his head to her and then said, "kind of it's about crafting a very pacific weapon I want to know if you're father and you can help me craft this particular weapon and I need two of them as soon as possible for some of my specialized training."

She nodded her head and admitted that she was extremely curious about these weapons as well and wanted to see what they were, "Hang on for just a minute and I'll see if he's done with his business in back?"

He nodded his head in understanding as she walked into the back of the shop to see the many forges that were present and specialized weapon machines, the old man lifted up his head and saw his daughter walking in and realized a special order must be coming in, "Who's it for this time my little katana?"

Tenten could only roll her eyes at him for that nickname and then said, "You know I hate being called that right?"

He gave her a big smile as he nodded to her, she then continued to speak, "Well it's Naruto who came in with this special order."

This caught the older man's attention as he knew who the boy was as well as who his parents for in realized that something must have happened, "Does he look all right to you?"

"Of course he does, but he wants some kind of special weapon real fast as he is taking part in some kind of training that he is working on at the moment?" She said to her father.

He nodded his head and put everything down as he walked with her out into the main area noticing the boy looking at just about everything in the shop in stopping at a particular item that his daughter had created but very few of the ninja found any kind of use for.

Naruto had continued to look around the shop knowing that there were many weapons that he had yet to see and eventually came across one that he remembered from his past life as he felt the shop owners walk into the room, "You carry rope darts?"

Tenten was surprised by his curiosity and interest in the weapon that she had created since almost no one else saw any potential in the weapon, well she would not admit it to most people she found Naruto a rather unique individual since he could be 1 min. absolutely goofy and childless in the next could create a plan on the fly.

When he showed interest in acquiring some of her personally created weapon she practically had stars in her eyes but was also wondering if this was the person the dreams had been telling her would come.

Her father for the most part was surprised as the boy took the demonstration model off-the-wall and quickly demonstrated that he could use it with a good deal of precision which surprised him since no one else seemed to be able to properly wield this weapon at all.

Naruto turned to the shop owners and said I'd like a set of tendencies in some brand-new throwing knives if you've got any plus my special project if you are interested?"

Ten noticed her father becoming quite interested, "And what would this special project be?"

"Have you ever heard of a retractable blade system on someone's arm?"

"I have something similar to that that will help you hide a kunai up your sleeve and have several in stock."

Naruto was impressed that there was a similar weapon in this world but not as refined as he continued to speak, "Well I am impressed by that but I was thinking of something quite literally that could be attached to your wrists and could remain hidden until you simply move your wrist and the blade pops out for you to use in just about any situation... Think you could assist me in creating two of them?"

End of C1

this is the first chapter of my new story Lazarus which will tell things from a different perspective in the assassins universe, please note that the Templars will only appear in the back story elements for Naruto and the other assassin who I would like to hear who you think it is as I have already given a couple of clues.

please note that this story may not be as updated as often as stories like the new Black Fox story, I also wonder if anyone will take up the challenge of trying to do their own version of this story.

The story will deal with more common enemies in his universe opposed to those from the assassins universe, I would like to hear some of your ideas for other weapons and equipment and who you think the other assassin is and please read and review.


End file.
